


a case of body language

by sweetillusion



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Clothing Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetillusion/pseuds/sweetillusion
Summary: When he sees Rami strut out on stage wearing a skintight harlequin patterned leotard, confident and graceful and flirtatious, Joe knows he has a problem.The leotards really do leavenothingto the imagination.





	a case of body language

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2019. Have some porn. Let's celebrate the beginning of awards season and hope it brings us all some fic inspiration.
> 
> Inspired by [this interview](https://www.thewrap.com/bohemian-rhapsody-star-rami-malek-on-costumes-left-nothing-to-imagination/) of Rami talking about his Bo Rhap costumes, as well as [this video](https://twitter.com/BoRhapMovie/status/1052590066101452802) of Joe commenting on how good Rami looked in the leotards ❤

When he signs on to film _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , Joe has a vague idea of the types of costumes he’ll be expected to wear. He’s seen the pictures and concert footage of Queen before, but he doesn’t really think much about it beyond being grateful that John’s outfits were always rather tame compared to the rest of the band’s, especially Freddie’s.

Naturally, he teases Rami about it. Before pre-production begins, he and Rami spend a few days going over archival footage together and talking about research and preparation. Joe finds far too much amusement in pulling up pictures of some of Freddie’s more audacious outfits and texting them to Rami. 

Rami takes it all in stride and teases him right back, but it isn’t until they meet for lunch one afternoon that Joe realizes how anxious Rami is over some of the costumes in the movie. They haven’t had fittings yet, but they’ve already seen the costume design sketches so they have a pretty good idea of what they’ll be wearing.

“I’m worried about the leotards. They leave nothing to the imagination,” Rami admits.

Joe leans back in his chair, eyebrows raised. “Half your scenes in _The Pacific_ were shirtless. And you’ve filmed _a lot_ of nude scenes.”

“This is different,” Rami says, frowning slightly. “You’ll understand when you see the costumes.”

 

 

Joe doesn’t get to see any of Rami’s costumes until they start production.

The costume department is massive. Considering how big the cast is and how many extras they’re going to have on set, it’s no surprise that all of their costume and wig fittings are done separately. 

Rami ends up spending twice as much time as the rest of them in costume and wig fittings. Joe doesn’t envy him for having to undergo that task. He still hears all about it whenever he and Rami manage to find some time together after filming is done for the day. Unsurprisingly, Rami is even less of a fan of the two leotards he has to wear after the first round of costume fittings.

“They show everything,” Rami complains after a particularly long day of pre-production meetings. They’re sitting in their cast only band room waiting for Gwil and Ben to finish their meetings with Brian and Roger before all four of them head out to dinner.

“Come on, they’re not that bad,” he says.

“You’re not the one who has to wear them,” Rami says. “I know you’d complain if you were in my place.”

Joe pushes a hand through Rami’s curls, smiling when Rami leans into him and presses his face against Joe’s neck. “Stop worrying. You’ll look great,” he says. 

Despite all Rami’s worries, Joe is blown away when he finally gets his first look at Rami in his full Freddie Mercury getup. The transformation is startling. Rami looks amazing in his Live Aid costume and it seems to infuse him with a new confidence as well, which Joe finds particularly enticing. 

Rami notices his interest, of course. 

He’s become more physically and verbally affectionate since playing Freddie, and as a result he seems to have no problem constantly flirting with Joe. Whether Rami’s cuddling up to him on one of the sofaes in their trailers or draping himself all over Joe while they’re on set or out in public, it’s starting to drive Joe crazy. The further they get into the filming the schedule, the more flirtatious Rami becomes. 

It’s maddening. 

It also makes Joe realize that he had forgotten how much of a tease Rami was. 

They’d shared a handful of drunken makeouts and sloppy handjobs and blowjobs during cast parties on the set of _The Pacific_. There’d even been a few occasions where they’d spent hours in bed on one of their rare days off from filming. It had been something easy and fun that took their minds off the stress of filming such an intense show.

Rami had been flirty and affectionate even back then, touching Joe whenever he could or leaning against him when they had downtime during filming. One of his favorite memories is of Rami shirtless and tan, sprawled across Joe’s lap and soaking up the late afternoon sunshine while they waited for the crew to move some of the set pieces. His hair had been a mess of curls and he’d smiled sleepily when Joe had raked his hand through them, more than willing to risk the wrath of the hair and makeup department if it meant seeing Rami so relaxed and content.

He misses those days. They kept in touch once they finished the shoot in Australia, and while they had met up over the years, they’d never gone beyond hugging or small friendly touches. It was sort of an unspoken agreement that while they didn’t regret what happened, it was something best left behind on the film set.

Joe wonders if they’re destined to only ever have this type of relationship whenever they work on the same project. Not that he can give it too much thought since he rarely gets more than five minutes alone with Rami. When they do manage to find some time together, it never lasts long before someone else from the cast or crew stumbles upon them. There’s been some quick stolen moments, but everything has been so hectic on set that they haven’t wanted to risk anything. 

Joe knows no one would really mind. If anything, they’ve probably guessed that he and Rami have a relationship that goes beyond friendship. He thinks Gwil and Ben definitely suspect that there’s something more going on, but they’re nice enough not to pry. Joe knows he’ll eventually tell them. But he has more important priorities, such as finding a way to deal with the hard-ons he keeps getting whenever Rami flirts with him.

Something needs to change, Joe thinks, and it needs to happen soon because the sexual tension is honestly more than he can take.

 

 

They start to film the scenes set in the 70s in mid-October.

And that’s when Joe realizes that almost all of Rami’s costumes for this era of the film are absolutely sinful. They’re all tight pants and low cut tops that emphasize every single part of his body. The makeup he’s wearing for each scene is subtle but striking, highlighting the color of his eyes and the sharp jut of his cheekbones.

When he sees Rami strut out on stage wearing a skintight harlequin patterned leotard, confident and graceful and flirtatious, Joe knows he has a problem.

The leotards really do leave _nothing_ to the imagination.

He can’t keep his eyes off Rami while they film one of the concert sequences. The way Rami moves around in the outfit is mesmerizing and seductive. The leotard hugs the curve of his body and outlines the shape of his cock in a way that’s obscene. He looks absolutely _gorgeous_. 

There’s a certain type of fearlessness required to wear such an outfit in front of thousands of people, and Joe now understands why Rami was so hesitant about it in the beginning. He doesn’t seem hesitant now as he prances and glides across the stage. Rami winks at him when he passes, and Joe has to force himself to keep his eyes on his guitar instead. 

When they’ve paused filming to wait for the tech crew to fix some of the lighting, Rami sidles up to him, resting an arm on Joe’s shoulder. 

“You keep staring at me,” he says in amusement. “It’s distracting.”

Joe shoots him an unimpressed look. “You know why I’m staring. I see you’ve gotten over your hatred of the leotards.”

Rami smiles and looks away. He moves the hand on Joe’s shoulder up to cup the back of his neck, scratching at the short hairs at the nape. Joe sways slightly into Rami’s touch.

“You like it?” Rami asks coyly. 

“It’s definitely a look,” he replies, voice low. 

Rami runs his hand down Joe’s back, slipping under the hem of his shirt to rest his hand on Joe’s lower back. 

“A good look, I hope. I think I want to keep it,” he says. He leans against Joe just enough that Joe can feel the hard line of Rami’s cock pressing against his thigh.

Joe laughs and it comes out a little strangled. “You’re horrible.”

Rami makes a low noise of agreement and grins. “You’d do the same thing to me,” he says as he slides his hand out from underneath Joe’s shirt, nails scraping against the skin in a way that makes Joe shiver. He pats Joe’s side before moving across the stage to go bother Gwil, tossing one last smile over his shoulder as he leaves.

Joe really, really hates him in that moment.

 

 

Filming ends early in the evening. Joe disappears from set as soon as he can, changing out of his costume and removing the stage makeup in a rush. Rami had been asked to stay behind to go over a couple of movements for a scene the next day. Joe is a bit grateful for his absence because he doesn’t think he can take one more second of Rami in that costume.

He’s just changed into his street clothes when there’s a knock on his trailer door. When he opens it, he finds Rami leaning against the small set of stairs leading up to the door. His wig and makeup have been removed, but he’s still wearing his costume.

Joe pulls him into the trailer without a second thought.

As soon as he closes the door he pushes Rami up against it and kisses him, quick and desperate. Rami sighs into the kiss, looping an arm around Joe’s neck to drag him closer.

“You’re such a tease,” Joe says. 

Rami tips his head back against the door and huffs out a laugh. “It seems to be working in my favor,” he says. 

Joe rolls his eyes, a smile creeping over his lips. He pulls Rami away from the door and guides him toward the sofa on the opposite end of the trailer. Rami shrugs off the leather jacket as he goes and starts to peel the leotard from his body before Joe stops him.

“No, I want to do it,” Joe says. 

Rami raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything as he situates himself on the sofa. He watches as Joe rummages around in one of the drawers. When Joe produces a container of lube and a box of condoms, Rami laughs.

“Aren’t you prepared,” he states, leaning back against the arm of the sofa. 

“Shut up,” Joe says, his tone fond. “I bought these awhile ago. You know why I haven’t gotten to use them.”

He throws them onto the sofa and then makes quick work of stripping off his clothes. He crawls onto the sofa, leaning over Rami and caging him in.

“And why haven’t you gotten to use them?” Rami asks.

“Because you’re a tease,” Joe says. He slides a hand into Rami’s hair and tugs at his curls, smiling as he swallows Rami’s gasp. “We could have been doing this ages ago.”

“Just like Australia,” Rami murmurs. It makes something warm settle in Joe’s stomach to know Rami hasn’t forgotten those times either. He kisses him a little more deeply at that revelation.

Rami tries to follow him when Joe finally moves away, and Joe has to place a hand against his chest and push him back against the sofa with a shake of his head. He runs his hand over Rami’s shoulders before slipping one sleeve of the leotard off and down Rami’s arm. He kisses Rami’s bare shoulder and then down the length of his arm as he slowly pulls off the leotard sleeve. He does the same thing with the other side.

“Joe,” Rami says softly, reaching out to cup his cheek. There’s so much emotion infused into his name that Joe feels a faint blush spread across his cheeks. 

“I said you’d look great in this outfit,” Joe says instead, leaning in to kiss him briefly. There’s still a faint trace of mascara on Rami’s eyelashes and a smear of eyeliner at the corner of his right eye that Joe finds strangely endearing. He reaches up to swipe it away. “You need to learn to listen to me.”

It makes Rami smile. He lets Joe shift him until he’s laying against the cushions, spread out and already looking debauched as Joe works on slowly removing the rest of the leotard.

He drags it over the curve of Rami’s slim waist and then over his hips, leaning down to kiss at each patch of skin he reveals. Joe hears him bite back a whimper when he coaxes the leotard down Rami’s legs and frees his cock, which juts out hard and upright. Joe wraps a loose hand around Rami’s cock and strokes it a few times, enjoying the way Rami bucks into his hand.

Rami makes a wordless protest when Joe moves away. “Not yet,” he teases. 

He folds the costume and places it on a nearby chair before reaching for the lube he’d set aside earlier. When Joe looks back at Rami, he sees him sprawled out on the sofa looking flushed and debauched, a thin sheen of sweat on his skin.

Joe feels his cock harden at the sight. He slicks two of his fingers with lube and leans over Rami, nudging his legs apart. As he works Rami open with one finger, he curls his other hand around Rami’s hip, pressing his fingers into the sweaty skin hard enough that Rami lets out a pleased noise. 

Rami wriggles closer when Joe slips another finger inside him. “Joe, please,” Rami says, his breathing turning into pants as Joe stretches him wide and loose. 

“You can take another,” Joe insists. 

The muscles in Rami’s legs are tense, straining as he keeps them spread wide so Joe can add in a third finger. Joe kisses the inside of Rami’s knee and smiles when he twists his fingers, causing Rami to jerk in surprise. 

When he’s confident that Rami is ready, he removes his fingers slowly, pausing to trace his fingers over the curve of Rami’s ass. It causes Rami to whine and he looks down at Joe with slight annoyance. Joe pats Rami’s hip comfortingly. “Soon,” he promises.

Joe’s cock is hard and heavy and he slicks it up and rolls on a condom. He gazes at Rami spread out beneath him and feels something proud curl through his chest. Rami already looks wrecked and it’s Joe who made him look this way. Even after years apart, he stll knows how to make Rami fall apart.

When Joe finally pushes inside him, Rami groans in a way that sounds positively filthy. Joe has to bite back his own moan because Rami is so tight and hot around him. He rolls his hips, thrusting into Rami and working to find a pace that suits them both. When he does, Rami cants his hips up and pushes against Joe, making small noises of encouragement. He keens when Joe hits his prostate, his head thrown back and his eyes fluttering shut.

Rami wraps his legs around Joe’s waist, the heels of his feet digging into Joe’s back and urging him closer. “Come on,” he says, voice hoarse. “I know you can do better.”

“Stop being demanding,” Joe says. There’s a trace of amusement in his voice, and it makes Rami smile, his eyes crinkling.

Rami opens his mouth to reply, but Joe angles for a deeper, rougher thrust that makes Rami let out a low, long gutteral noise instead. Rami’s cock curves up against his stomach, and he wraps a hand around it and strokes slowly, gazing up at Joe with half-lidded eyes. 

“Come here,” Rami says, wrapping his other arm around Joe’s neck and trying to drag him close.

Joe goes, because he’s incapable of denying Rami anything, and lets Rami pull him into a messy kiss. Joe braces himself, one hand on the back of the sofa and the other on Rami’s hip, and deepens the kiss. He thrusts again, hard and fast, and it makes Rami shudder and arch up into him. He drags his hand down Joe’s back, nails scraping at the skin of his shoulders and then his lower back. 

It sends a pleasant tingle down Joe’s spine. He knows he’s close, and he rolls his hips again, increasing the speed of his thrusts in a way that makes Rami moan and try to keep up. He’s so needy and eager beneath him, letting out small indecipherable noises as he matches everything Joe gives him while still asking for more. 

He watches Rami work his cock in quick jerks, biting his lip as he keeps his eyes on Joe. He lets out a low whimper when he comes, spurting onto his stomach. It’s enough to make Joe reach his own release a moment later, and he sighs as he collapses on top of Rami.

Joe presses his face against Rami’s neck, breathing heavily. Rami brings a hand up to stroke through Joe’s hair while they catch their breath. It’s nice and comfortable and Joe is on his way to falling asleep when Rami nudges him, asking him to move.

Rami winces when Joe slides out of him, and Joe gives him a brief kiss in apology before he slides the condom off. He maneuvers off the sofa and heads to the small bathroom to tie off the condom and throw it in the trash. He grabs a hand towel and then makes a half hearted effort of cleaning them both up before tossing the towel to the ground. 

Joe flops down on top Rami, smiling when Rami immediately repositions them so that they’re facing each other. Rami nuzzles against him, tucking his head underneath Joe’s chin. His hair is damp and starting to curl over his forehead, and Joe brushes it away from his face gently. 

“I still can’t believe you were worried about the costume,” Joe says.

Rami laughs. “If I had known it’d get this type of reaction out of you, maybe I wouldn’t have had an issue wearing it.”

“Hey,” Joe protests, “I did not expect this type of reaction.”

“I have to wear a different one in a few weeks.”

Joe grins as he wraps an arm around Rami, lazily stroking a hand along the length of his back. “I know. I’m looking forward to a repeat performance.” 

Rami is quiet for a moment as he tangles their feet together. “You know,” he begins, and his voice is so sly that Joe is suddenly suspicious. “I was thinking of asking for one to take home after the shoot’s over. Maybe in red.”

Joe groans and buries his face in Rami’s hair. “You really are the worst tease.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell with me about these two at https://onesweetillusion.tumblr.com


End file.
